


Iggy Horror Picture Show

by AlternativeBoyScout



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Creepy Ardyn, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Many gays, Original Rocky Horror, Rocky Horror Picture Show - Freeform, Slight Violence, implied cannibalism it may have been just me seeing this joke sorry, many sex jokes, rocky horror picture show au, seriously he doesn’t know boundaries, sing along kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternativeBoyScout/pseuds/AlternativeBoyScout
Summary: Noct and Prompto are engaged to be married and on their way in a dreadful storm to go see their good friend Dr.Leonis. A series of unfortunate events occur: their car breaks down in the middle of no where in the middle of the largest storm seen for the past decade. When they enter the castle they saw a few miles back to look for a phone what will they find? Or rather who will they find?





	1. Chapter 1

I would like to take this first chapter to set things straight, or rather to make this an easier read for y’all because my mind goes everywhere when I’m writing. For the sake of clearing up the roles of each of the characters within the Rocky Horror Story I’ll go ahead and make a list here so it’s easier to keep tack for me and for you.  
—————————————————————————  
Prompto - Janet  
Noct - Brad  
Gladio - Riff Raff  
Iggy - Rocky Iris - Magenta  
Luna - Columbia  
Gentiana - Eddie  
Ardyn - Frank-N-Furter  
Cor - Doctor Everett Scott  
The oringal narrator - Narrator  
—————————————————————————  
I would also like to mention that this is based on the original Rocky Horror with Tim Curry in it not the stage play or the remake. I will list what songs that are contained in each chapter, some will have more then others. The songs are grouped on the events connecting them, so for songs such as Don’t Dream it because they hahe a lot going on they’ll have their own chapters, but stuff like Damnit Janet will be grouped with other songs for the sake of giving you longer chapters, and sparing me from writing a bunch of smaller ones. Chapter One shall be posted after this, in maybe a week or so as I am in the middle of Damn it Janet but I wanted to have this down so I can write a little easier. 

So I do hope you enjoy this if you have any questions comments etc feel free to message me or comment. Enjoy!


	2. I Really Loved the Way You Beat the Other Girls to the Bride's Bouquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct and Prompto dance in a graveyard, get lost and get rained on. A certain buff man makes a small appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I am so so so so sorry for the lack of updates, and well lack of actual content. I got caught up will college essays, which was not fun but they did have to get done. 
> 
> Also this chapter contains the events that occur during: Science Fiction, Damn it Janet, and There's A Light  
> Links for song for reference are as follows:   
> Science Fiction: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G5MHNvOVl8Y  
> Damn It Janet: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZbpJb7hjb7M  
> There's A Light: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7T22XVzoCLA
> 
> This is kind of a mess but do enjoy!

"Michael Rennie was ill   
The Day the Earth Stood Sill  
But he told us where we stand  
And Flash Gordon was there   
In silver underwear  
Claude Rains was the Invisible Man

Then something went wrong   
For Fay Wray and King Kong   
They got caught in a celluloid jam  
Then at a deadly place   
It Came From Outer Space  
And this is how the message ran...

Science fiction double feature   
Doctor X will build a creature   
See androids fighting Brad and Janet   
Anne Francis stars in Forbidden Planet   
Woah oh,oh oh oh  
At the late night double feature picture show"  
~ Science Fiction (Double Feature) Rocky Horror Picture Show

Our story commences with the end of a wedding for some happy couple, whose names and identities are really unimportant to the story (so I shall omit them to save the viewers from reading unnecessary information). Rice flew from all directions as the wedding bells chimed, and the bride and groom stood atop the steps each beaming with pride. Our dear protagonists stand behind the happy couple with the rest of the crowd as a final picture was taken. The crowd dispersed a bit as people broke into smaller groups while waiting for the married couple's car to pull around the corner.  
"You've got quite the catch there!" Noct's friend (the groom) said patting his back almost a little too hard. Noct blushed slightly and pushed his glasses up the nose. Behing of the uncool variety, it often amazed Noct that he even was able to date someone like Prompto at all.   
"Ah, well yes thank you." Noct said modestly, rubbing the back of his neck as a way to hide his nervousness regarding this whole conversation. He was, after all not the best at expressing his emotions. Behind the groom the bride was throwing the bouquet to a crowd of young men and woman all playfully (roughly) jostling each other for the chance to catch the superstitious promise of being the next to marry. Noct was easily able to pick out Prompto's blond head, and light purple suit out from the bustling crowd. The bride tossed the flowers over her back and quickly the purple suited man shoved himself forward, and was rewarded with the bouquet landing softly in his out stretched hands.   
The groom seeing that Noct wasn't paying attention to him had also switched his view to the bouquet throw, and upon seeing Prompto catch the flowers again patted Noct roughly on the back. "Looks like you're next!" he said grinning. Noct didn't respond but smiled lightly at the groom, praying to the Six that this encounter would end. Noct shoved his hands into his suit pockets, his fingertips brushing against the soft velvet box he had hidden there earlier in the day. But before Noct could get his thoughts together enough to respond to his friend the couple's car pulled up. In white window paint someone wrote on the back windshield 'She got hers now she'll get his'. The groom smiled and said "Good luck with him, you've got this.", and got into the car with his wife and un-ceremonially drove off as the rest of the crowd waved wildly to the quickly retreating car.  
"Oh wasn't the wedding just sweet Noct?" Prompto said dreamily as he approached Noct. He still had the flower in his hands, his cheeks flushed with excitement and glowing with pride for his accomplishment. Noct kissed his cheek smiling.  
"It really was nice." Noct was not a fan of weddings but his chocobo loving boyfriend certainly loved them. Looping his arm through Prompto he lead him towards the grave yard behind the church. Prompto while looking confused, allowed Noct to guide him, when abruptly Noct stopped in front of a grave and knelt down on one knee and pulled out a light blue velvet ring box.   
"Prompto, I really loved the way you beat all the other girls to the bride’s bouquet, and so I figured now might be a good time to ask-" Noct said shakily.   
Prompto cut him off, "Yes! I'll marry you Noct.", and kissed Noct softly. Noct practically beamed and slipped the ring on his boyfriend’s finger. It was a fairly modest ring, with a small ruby's embedded in a pale gold band. Prompto admired the ring happily and again kissed Noct, barely containing his excitement.   
"You like it?" Noct asked with a smile playing on his face. Prompto nodded excitedly "Noct it really is wonderful! We must go show Dr.Leonis, he would be so happy to see that our school romance, resulted in an actual relationship!" Prompto said excitedly. Noct agreed softly and with that the couple practically danced through the church to their car. 

Now our lovers could not have picked a worse day to go visit their high school professor Dr.Leonis, who had been their teacher when the pair had first met, and had fallen in love. Dr.Leonis lived in the middle of nowhere and seeing as the rain was pelting down in sheets so thick one could barely see two feet in front of their face. A motorcycle rumbled passed the couples car. Prompto looked up from his newspaper and chocolate bar, "That's the third motorcycle we've seen Noct." he said looking slightly nervous. The couple had been attempting to find Doctor Leonis's house for the past hour, a trip that should have taken an hour was quickly approaching its two-hour mark, and Prompto was beginning to get worried they'd never find the house.   
"I'm sure it's fine hun, there must be large amount of motor cycles in the area." Noct said softly patting Prompto's leg. "There's another one!" Prompto shouted, his voice slightly shaking as the fourth motorcycle sped past. Noct himself was getting a bit nervous about the fate of their trip, he quietly considered his options if this continued much longer. Out of the darkness emerged a highly reflective sign reading 'Dead End', that stretched across both lanes.   
"We must have made a wrong turn a few miles back." Noct said as brightly as he could manage, and went to back up when a thundering bang broke through the night and the car jerked forward. "Oh damn it! We must have blown a tire." Noct curse hitting the steering wheel with his hand out of frustration.   
"What are we going to do?" Prompto asked softly barely containing his terror. "There was a castle a mile or so back, I could go see if they have a phone I might be able to borrow," Noct muttered with a look of determination on his face, " You stay here". Noct then opened the door. Looking startled Prompto shook his head, “No way! I'm coming with you". 

And with that both boys found themselves standing on a hill near the entrance of the strange pink castle, that was lit up by tongues of lighting. Both boys were soaking wet, their nice suits stuck to their skin. Prompto's impromptu newspaper dripped ink onto his nose. "Well, at least there is a light on, so we know someone is home," Noct said through chattering teeth. He out an arm around Prompto and walked to the door.

Now a man with long brown hair and a sharp nose glared at the couple from the top window. He held a silver candelabra, creating the light the boys saw in the top most window. "This shall be interesting to say the least" He said with a sinister smile, and laughed, for these boys where his ticket to the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is currently unbeated so I really do apologize for the any grammatical errors. Please feel free to leave comments and such, I would love to know what you guys think and know what I need to fix. Thank you in advance for reading!  
> xoxo, Kalin


	3. It's Astounding!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct and Prompto see some tap dancing, and meet a man in fishnets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I am back with another update, finally I guess. Please forgive my lack of updates since school has started back up my time has been limited. Well enough about that, please enjoy!

"It's astounding   
Time is fleeting   
Madness takes it's toll  
But listen closely   
Not for very much longer  
I've got to keep control..." - The Time Warp, Rocky Horror Picture Show 

Noct wrapped his fingers against the the large wooden door of the mansion. Prompto shivered from the howling wind as it ripped through the small porch. "Oh, Noct I'm scared!" Prompto said pulling himself closer to Noct's side. "There's no need to be afraid, we'll just call someone and then go back to the car." Noct said as he pulled his suit jacket closer to his body in attempt to warm up a bit, but considering how soaked the both of them where there wasn't much warmth to be gained. The door swung open suddenly, making Noct and Prompto alike jump at the creak.   
"Helllo.." the large man who had opened the door slowly said, almost as if he was annoyed by the pair's presence. The man was tall and well muscled, with a sharp nose, dark eyes and hair, and a plethora of scars covering the large section of skin that could be seen as the result of his incredibly low plunging shirt, that was covered in what appeared to be blood. His shoulders appeared inhumanly large as a result of his strangely padded suit jacket, that was a little worse for wear and worn out in a few places, making the man seem quite creepy to the young couple. "Please, come in.." he continued in a slow drawl, and then turned on his heel and when down the hallway without waiting for a response from the shivering boys. Noct practically dragged Prompto down the hallway in hot pursuit, the door slamming shut behind them, "I was wondering if we might borrow a phone'' Noct said as he followed. "You picked a good day to come, the master is having a party today." the man said ignoring what Noct has said as he walked quickly down the hall, with Noct hot on his tail. "Sir, please may we borrow your phone?" Noct said slightly out of breath from the rigorous pace. The man stopped suddenly in front of the stairs, with a strangely creepy look on his face, "The master loves new guests."  
Now Noct was barely holding in his anger, he was cold, tired, and frankly quite cranky and this man was not answering his question, when a simple yes or no would have sufficed. He stopped as the man did and turned to Prompto, "This man is obviously crazy, we need to leave." he said turning his fiance towards the door, seeing how this conversation was getting them no where, they'd just have to find another way to call for help.   
Suddenly a women in a tattered maid's outfit with short brown hair who was laying down on the banister lifted her head and shouted with a cackle, "Who's crazy?! I'm crazy! You're crazy! We're all crazy!". Prompto screamed and clutched closer to Noct, as the women slid down the banister and landed in front of him. She guided the two closer to the man. "This way please.", the man said as the large grandfather clock across the hall chimed loudly. The pair was ushered into a large ballroom full of the most strangely dressed people either of them had ever seen. There was a banner with something about Transylvania on it, and the strange people appeared to be doing some strange hip thrusting dance, that was frankly quite scandalous to Prompto.   
The pair watched in awe as a blonde woman in a rather skimpy outfit squealed and tap danced to the completely nonsensical song. When the group had finished they stared rather intently at the young couple, and in no way alleviated any of Noct's nervousness. Prompto lightly swatted Noct on the shoulder as a signal to complement the dance(?)."Well that was really.. uh swell! Say, do any of you know where I might find a phone?" Noct said with a bit of a shake in his voice, to which no one responded. "Noct this is pointless! I want to go home!" Prompto said nervously and walked quickly from the ballroom. Noct stopped Prompto in the small hallway adjacent to the ballroom. "Darling, it's alright we'll figure this out I'm sure they have a phone somewhere here with that many people." Noct soothingly said as he put a shoulder around his fiance's shoulders. "Noct, I am so frightened! There is so many strange people!" he said his voice cracking.   
Now as the pair was having a simply riveting conversation about the business of phones and help, the large cage like elevator creeped down from the second floor, quietly squeaking with each foot it descended. The elevator reached the ground level, in the sight line of our dear beloved Prompto. The door creaked open and a man walked stepped out , one foot at a time with long legs clad in torn black fishnets and thigh high boots. Prompto having seen this man just appear seemingly from thin air did the sensible thing, screamed and then promptly fainted. Noct caught the boy and turned his head to follow this man as he walked towards him. The man was fairly tall with shoulder length brown hair that had no style to it at all, and had incredibly dark eyes. He wore badly done blue eye shadow, red lip stick, and foundation that was about 3 shades two light on his slightly stubbled face. This was not the shocking part to Noct, but rather what shocked him the most was what this man was wearing, namely a tight corset and shorts so small Noct was not sure he could even consider them shorts. The man smiled brightly at Noct and waved for him to follow him, and Noct being slightly intimidated followed pulling a half conscious Prompto with him into and through the ballroom. At the back of the room there was a small bar where the blonde tap dancing girl lounged with the girl in the maid's outfit. The man stopped at the bar, and finally spoke to the boys in a deep playful voice,"How might I be of assistance?". "Well... we were on our way to a friend's house and we blew a tire, and I was wondering if we might borrow a phone." Noct said as confident as possible. Prompto who had now gained consciousness at this point held Noct's arm tightly.  
"You must forgive my handy man, he must of thought you were the candy man. Why don't you come up to my lab? It may be of some help for you," the man continued and motioned to the two girls sitting near him "Iris, Luna please get them ready." He winked at Noct, "I'll see you up there."  
And as suddenly as he appeared the man left, leaving Noct and Prompto to be stripped unceremoniously by Iris and Luna, leaving the boys in nothing but their underwear. Needlessly to say things were not looking great for our boys at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As previously stated this work is unbetaed so forgive my plethora of grammatical errors. Leave a comment or what ever if you'd like, I love hearing from ya'll.


End file.
